


Фэйт и Грегори

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Соавторская вселенная: финальная версия [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: "Приложение" к оридж-версии "Призрачной королевы" - история любви доктора из двадцать первого века и магистра из восемнадцатого.





	Фэйт и Грегори

#### 1

Доктор Фэйт Рэккон шла по улице не спеша. Наконец-то отпуск! И можно хоть ненадолго забыть о человеческих останках, о взывающих к отмщению мертвецах… Конечно, дело и нужное, и интересное – но силы любого человека конечны. Зная себя, Фэйт, конечно, могла завтра же оказаться на другом краю мира на раскопках, но пока просто шла домой. Не поздно и не на нервах. Успевая глядеть по сторонам – но, впрочем, все равно не читая по лицам прохожих их эмоции. То, что мужские инстинкты включались, это подразумевалось, это слишком естественно, чтобы еще замечать. А тем более строить планы.

Доктор еще не дошла до дома, как вдруг почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Очень пристальный, очень изумленный. Так не смотрят мстительные преступники или те, кто заинтересовался случайно встреченной красивой женщиной. Только эксперты. Мечтающие знать все от и до. Такие же, как сама Фэйт Рэккон.

Она присмотрелась к этому случайно встреченному человеку. И обомлела. Потому что он был одет так, будто сошел с киноэкрана. Выбрался из какой-нибудь костюмной драмы про восемнадцатый век. Только вот кино Фэйт смотрела в разы реже, чем имела дело с подлинными вещами из далеких эпох. И казалось – а ведь они смотрели друг на друга с очень близкого расстояния – что на этом незнакомце подлинное все. До последней нитки. И оружие тоже.

Оттолкнувшись взглядом от ножен на поясе странного встречного, Фэйт снова посмотрела ему в лицо. Успела мгновенно прикинуть: британец, возможно, с какой-то южной примесью – очень темные волосы, черные брови и ресницы. Орлиный профиль. И все тот же неотрывный пронзающий взгляд. Встретившись с ним снова, доктор Рэккон будто бы на миг потерялась во времени и в пространстве.

А потом поняла – боковым зрением она не видит ни-че-го. Как будто бы они с незнакомцем висят в воздухе…

* * *

У Грегори Кенэлма, мастера Ордена, сегодня выдался спокойный, монотонный день. Начальство не вызывало, стычек ни с кем не случалось. И от покоя, как ни странно, только усиливалось ощущение, что лет ему уже немало, что сил все меньше, а усталость наваливается все больше… Но Грегори старался держать себя в руках и в форме. Потому отправился на пешую прогулку.

И, уже довольно далеко от дома, очень удивился. Ибо местность вокруг была безлюдная, хоть и фронтир, а навстречу ему, Кенэлму, шла женщина. Одна. Очень странно одетая – юбка едва прикрывала колени. Ветер трепал ее рыжевато-золотистые волосы, недлинные, до плеч, совершенно ничем не скрепленные. Ею можно было бы залюбоваться – и фигурой, и точеными чертами лица. Но вот взгляд приковывал и пугал. Будто насквозь пронзал. Впору было уже подумать, что она из тех созданий – выше смертных, ниже Бога – в чье существование Грегори Кенэлм очень долго не верил. И не поверил бы никогда, если бы не пришлось повидать кое-что своими глазами.

Задумавшись об этом и засмотревшись в серо-голубые глаза незнакомки, Грегори даже не сразу заметил – мир вокруг пропал. Буквально растворился. Они с женщиной шагали навстречу друг другу в пустоте. И как будто выше и выше.

Не успев удивиться, они поравнялись. Снова близко заглянули друг другу в глаза.

– Грегори Кенэлм, к вашим услугам.

– Доктор Фэйт Рэккон, – она бегло дотронулась до его руки, видимо, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. – Не скажете, что это за место?

– Да я сам не имею понятия, мисс… миссис… Меня вытянуло в эту реальность неожиданно для меня. Впрочем, как и вас, наверно.

– Мисс, но прежде всего доктор. Женщина-ученый, непривычно, да? А место очень бредовое.

– Верно. Похоже на сон… Или на ниспосланное кем-то видение.

– Вот последнее точно бред. А для сна все слишком… ощутимо.

– Насчет бреда согласен. Если кто-то нас вытянул сюда, или что-то вытянуло, значит, мы кому-то нужны. Хотя это тоже бред… Кому взбредет в голову вытянуть людей из разных эпох?

– О, вам тоже пришла в голову эта мысль? Я-то вижу, что вы из далекого прошлого, а не просто нацепили исторический костюм… А вот как догадались, что я из будущего? Если не с чем сравнить?

– Разве ваш внешний вид не говорит за вас? В мое время женщины одевались по-другому.

– То есть вы допускаете, что развитие цивилизации придет к этому, а также к серьезному участию женщин в науке? Приятно слышать…

– На все воля Господа, – проговорил Грегори. – И время…

– Вы его, похоже, несколько опережаете, сэр. Но давайте же спустимся во всех смыслах на землю…

– Вы правы, – Кенэлм оглянулся, словно ища выхода.

И тут они заметили, что в пустоте появилась дверь. И как будто ступеньки. Еще выше, к свету.

– Выглядит ненадежно, – протянула Фэйт.

– Да, как будто мы уже умерли. Но другого пути у нас, похоже, нет.

С этими словами Грегори предложил даме руку и повел вперед и выше.

 

#### 2

По мере подъема вокруг что-то проступало, проявлялось. Сначала фон, будто фотообои – горы, лес… Потом трава под ногами, чуть выгоревшая на солнце.

– Что… это? – женщина непонимающе оглядывалась. – Мы разве подписывались с вами на такое?

– Мы же вообще ни на что не подписывались, миледи, просто пошли единственно возможным путем. Может быть, вот такая она, жизнь после смерти.

– До чего же ненаучно…

– Понимаю, – кивнул Грегори. – Отцы церкви все еще верят. Вон там, на пригорке, возможно, нам посчастливится отдохнуть.

Где-то далеко впереди маячил дом или какое-то подобное строение.

– А вы прогрессивны для своего времени, замечу снова, – она проницательно, оценивающе взглянула на него. А уже потом на строение. – Да, нормальный такой дом, будто из эпохи первых колонистов в Америке.

– Пожалуй. Это место похоже на фронтир, где я последние годы и живу.

– Вы, сударь? – немного удивилась Фэйт. – В таком уединении, не среди блестящих джентльменов? Как по мне, так мрачноватое место.

– Не без того. Но я люблю уединение. Да и на рассвете тут хорошо…

– Ну что ж, пойдемте.

Дом как дом, никто им там не мешал. И в окрестностях тоже. Было чистенько, тихо… но странно, что ни в доме, ни вокруг – ни одного человека. Как будто все резко решили сбежать… или даже исчезли по мановению чьей-то руки.

Грегори проговорил это вслух и добавил:

– Или это правда тот свет. Место, где больше никого и быть не должно.

– А если, сударь, это другое время? Вы не допускаете?

– Видя вас – допускаю. Что же… такое далекое будущее, что и людей не осталось? Только мы?

– Или прошлое, что вполне возможно. Я бы приспособилась, постепенно.

– Я бы тоже. У меня есть опыт выживания в дикой природе. Если прошлое – значит, еще до Адама и Евы? Но не тянет это место на Эдемский сад…

– Да, на доисторические времена тут явно непохоже, – хмыкнула доктор Рэккон, оглядываясь. – Скорее, на раннее средневековье.

– Тогда почему нет людей?

– Ну мало ли куда они могли уйти – дел было много и в те времена. Отработка у господина или еще там что…

– Тут совсем безлюдно, так не бывает. Вещи новые, не пользованные. Тут только вы и я, я это прямо чувствую.

– Ну, тогда воспользуемся случаем, и этот дом станет для нас приютом? Хотя бы на время? А там – посмотрим.

– Согласен.

Кое-какие припасы в доме были, но пока что есть не хотелось.

– Познакомимся поближе? – этого хода Фэйт даже от себя не ожидала.

– Конечно. Кто знает, сколько мы еще тут пробудем, – может, оба и ничего такого в виду не имели, рассказывать о себе обоим можно было долго, но оба видели – кровать в доме только одна.

– Ну не сразу же в кровать прыгать, наверно? – ой, она это вслух? Хотя что греха таить, хотелось. Жать было бы упустить такой шанс. Но, может, они тут надолго. – Давайте хотя бы занятие найдем себе на первое время?

– Можем первое время просто спать рядом, как друзья, – чуть заметно усмехнулся Грегори. – И да, тут еще исследовать и исследовать…

– Да, место тут интересное, – Фэйт огляделась. – Работы будет довольно, – невольно она все же присматривалась к собеседнику. – Думаю, мы вместе сработаемся.

– Я тоже уверен. Дама-соратник, конечно, непривычно… но вы же правда ученый, – он тоже на нее косился, будто решал, как ее воспринимать.

– А вы все еще сомневаетесь… Грегори? – она оглядела его с головы до ног и мило так улыбнулась.

– Не слишком. Вы очень отличаетесь от женщин, которых я знал раньше. Вы говорите без намеков и все со мной обсуждаете.

– Может, я более уверена в себе, чем ваши… современницы? Да и ваши познания по тому периоду времени могут помочь в работе.

– Это если мы попали куда-то близко к моему времени. И да, вы очень уверенно себя чувствуете. Даже в таком странном месте, как это.

– Ну, я-то с моими знаниями в любом месте смогу приспособиться и найду, что изучить, – хмыкнула Фэйт.

– Не сомневаюсь. Но одной все же… не так уютно, что ли. Нет, я вам в защитники не навязываюсь…

– Ну, хотя бы в соратники, – протянула доктор и, ухватив Грегори за галстук, притянула к себе. И посмотрела ему в глаза. – Вдруг у нас с вами что-то да и получится?

Кенэлм не сопротивлялся. Усмехнулся чуть-чуть:

– Если мы тут пробудем достаточно долго – то успеем все попробовать. И полюбить друг друга, и возненавидеть.

– Ну, до ненависти, может не дойдет, мистер Кенэлм, а вот полюбить – возможно. Я еще ни разу не пробовала любить по-настоящему, всегда думала, что любовь выдумали поэты. Это просто такое безумие, основанное на влечении, внутренняя химия организма.

– У нас любовь рассматривали как просто романтику, – промолвил Грегори. – И таких мудреных слов даже и не знали. В большинстве. Может, кто и знал.

– Тогдашние ученые знали. Пусть и, так сказать, из опыта. Ну и да, любовь одно дело, а постель для многих совершенно другое. Например, крестьянку в кусты затащить во все времена ничем таким не считалось.

– Ну и времена и обстановка разные у нас с вами.

– Что-то изменилось, но не все. К моему времени женщины добились, чтобы им стало можно все то же, что и мужчинам. И я скажу так: физическая близость – это естественная потребность человека. Этого не надо стесняться. Главное, чтобы это было по обоюдному согласию и, скажем так, с просчетом всех возможных последствий. Чтобы ничем не заразиться и не наделать детей, когда не надо.

– Согласен, в наше время не знали, как уберечься от подобной неожиданности, – усмехнулся Грегори. – Да и не всегда по обоюдному согласию. Но оба сословия – дворяне и обычные люди – старались все же жениться на девушках из своего круга. Не знаю, как у крестьян, но в дворянской среде девушек воспитывали строго. Мы с вами постараемся сработаться.

– Знали, но не точно, особенно мужчины, а строгое воспитание останавливало не всех… Но, конечно, постараемся.

– В таком случае я был бы рад помочь вам. Вернее, – тут он запнулся и решил все же перейти на «ты», – тебе помочь.

Наверно, он посчитал, что уже пора. Она улыбнулась:

– Да, оставим эти церемонии. И посмотрим, кто первый найдет что-то интересное. Или выход отсюда.

– Ты… хочешь выйти? – прищурился Грегори.

– Пока не особенно, я в отпуске. А так вообще не всю же жизнь здесь торчать! У меня работа, очень важная, и родные с друзьями переживать будут…

– Тогда нам надо найти этот самый выход, Фэйт. Хоть где-то, может и найдется. Как в сказках про фей.

– Поищем. Вряд ли силой мысли призовем, но…

– А вдруг нам и помогут? Хотя не факт.

– Кто, высшие силы? – она рассмеялась. – Мне кажется, мы здесь случайно…

– Ну, не высшие силы, а, возможно, те, кому мы нужны. Хотя, мы пока что нужны друг другу…

– Вот это бесспорно.

– Ну что ж, тогда подождем. Все в руках Провидения.

– Пусть так.

Грегори как-то по-новому посмотрел на собеседницу. Или увидел ее в новом свете. И задумался, как дальше себя вести.

А она могла бы его уговорить прямо здесь и сейчас, она чувствовала, как его влечет к ней, и о себе она тоже все знала. Но спешить почему-то не хотелось. В кои веки хотелось, чтобы было как в дурацком кино – постепенно. Чтобы ухаживал и сам предлагал.

– Вы голодны, Фэйт? – он, кажется, отыскал какие-то припасы в этом богом забытом уголке.

– Не особенно. Но ревизия припасов нам нужна.

– Тогда могу предложить хотя бы такое занятие? Зато совместное? – Кенэлм сделал приглашающий жест.

– Легко! И, надеюсь, костер ты разводить умеешь.

– Как же без этого? И приготовим что-нибудь вместе? Я в последнее время как-то приспособился выживать в особых условиях.

– Я тоже умею, много путешествовала, в том числе и в глухих местах. Давай займемся.

Они выбрались на улицу, ближе к водоему – чтобы было чем потом костер тушить. Грегори развел костер, и оба сообразили себе недурной обед из всего, что нашли в домике.

– Крупа, сушеное мясо, травы… Неплохо, да.

– Обед не королевский, скорее, крестьянский, – хмыкнул рыцарь. – Ну и я неприхотливый. А ты, я думаю, и подавно.

– Да. Главное, все свежее и с пылу с жару.

Грегори сравнить было не с чем – не бывал он еще в супермаркетах. В его времена все питались примерно так, плюс разные роскошества по возможности.

– Надеюсь, и дело нам вскоре найдется. Несмотря на ваши… технологии.

– Что-то да найдем.

– Или… оно само нас найдет.

 

 

#### 3

В домике оказалось изрядное количество старинных книг. Даже удивительно.

– Вот и занятие для нас с тобой… с вами, – тут же поправился Грегори.

– Мы же вроде перешли на «ты», нет? Или это так проявляется Должное Уважение? – конечно, не словит он цитату, но как удержишься.

– Воспринимайте это как дань уважения, Фэйт, – улыбнулся собеседник, листая страницы огромной книги. В своем костюме он был как бы продолжением фолианта.

– Ну как вам будет угодно, – она заглянула ему через плечо. Староанглийский диалект, которым написана вся книга. Кое-что можно разобрать, но большинство слов уже не используется в обращении. – Надеюсь, вы по-джентльменски поможете даме расшифровать текст?

– С радостью, миледи.

Это оказался интересный экземпляр. Что-то из разряда мистики.

Тут его руки коснулась ее рука. Нечаянно. Оба ощутили разряд. Слабый, но явный.

– Бредовая книга, – протянула Фэйт. – Кто поверит в такое?

– Я, может, и поверю. Всякое довелось повидать…

– Ты о чем? – напряглась красотка. – Хочешь сказать, что в твое время было место мистике?

– И не только. Я сам не верил, пока своими глазами не повидал.

– А… подробнее?

– Тебя в самом деле это интересует? Ты же не веришь в мистику.

– Но верю в то, что можно увидеть, услышать или пощупать.

– В Тех, Что Пришли Раньше, ты точно не поверишь, но это правда, – промолвил Грегори. Он вкратце поведал ей о тех, кто был до людей.

– Звучит очень бредово. Но если ты сам видел…

– Мало того, я получил от них кое-какие вещи. Нематериальные. И кое в чем они нашему Ордену помогали.

– Вот это да!

– Я потом расскажу подробнее, если у тебя есть желание выслушать.

– Конечно. Это ж уму непостижимо!

– Давай присядем, потому что рассказать предполагается много.

* * *

Фэйт и не подозревала, что чуть позже столкнется с этой странной, предшествовавшей человечеству расой почти вплотную. Как не подозревала и того, что в этот странный мир так легко придут гости. Да еще просить о помощи.

Дальше она не могла много участвовать в событиях – не хватало ни знаний, ни способностей. Только наблюдала – и переживала. Потому что Грегори ходил по краю. Так спокойно и уверенно… Но все равно чуть не погиб, пусть и сделав все, что надо, для спасения этого странного сказочного мира со сказочной королевой.

…Конечно, до этого дня они с Грегори несколько раз целовались. Но будто на пробу, не слишком всерьез. Понимая, что все впереди, но не желая спешить. Этот же поцелуй был совсем другим. Фэйт теперь поняла, как это – вложить всю душу, надеяться на все, что угодно, лишь бы любимый вернулся к жизни.

Когда он открыл глаза, Фэйт вздохнула с облегчением. И приняла бы все, что было бы после этого.

А через какое-то время, немного придя в себя, он взял да и позвал ее замуж.

Та только глазами захлопала:

– Тебе что, правда, это надо? Это разве что-нибудь меняет вообще?

– Может, и не меняет, но, возможно, нам так будет легче. Тебе решать, конечно.

– Меня и как есть все устраивает. Моя верность штампом в паспорте никак не определяется, твоя, уверена, тоже. Детей мы пока не планируем, да и общественного мнения бояться не стоит.

– А мне, стало быть, стоит переселиться в твое время, как я понял, потому что в моем времени ты просто не выживешь, – проговорил Грегори. – И что это за чудесное снадобье?

– Выжить-то выживу, я ж антрополог, но спасибо, я ценю. Состав снадобья потом надо бы узнать у местных специалистов. Тут просто куда как более продвинутые технологии, по крайней мере, некоторые, нежели в моем мире. Уверена, именно это лекарство поставило тебя на ноги. Все остальное лирика…

– Может, потому, что наука не распыляется на посторонние вещи, а разрабатывает жизненно необходимые линии? – поинтересовался Грегори, сам удивляясь новым словечкам.

– Правильные отрасли спонсируют, – кивнула Фэйт. Об этом говорить было куда как проще, чем о чувствах. – И не распыляют деньги на космические разработки. Похоже, ее величество не в восторге от космических технологий.

– Я пока даже не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Не обращай внимания. В моем мире люди летают к звездам и вбухивают громадные деньги в развитие отрасли.

– И как, долетели?

– Пока до Луны добрались.

– Впечатляет. Но я понимаю, почему ты ставишь вопрос так. От Луны, насколько я понимаю, практической пользы пока не очень. Только если со временем, когда правда будет можно послать туда колонистов. А ты смотришь с той стороны, чтоб к тебе на стол попадало как можно меньше пациентов.

– Я человек приземленный и мыслю фактами.

– Ты мыслишь, переживая за каждого отдельного человека. А не за какие-то глобальные проекты, которые еще неизвестно во что выльются.

– Ну, так и отдельные люди не заслуживают разве человеческого отношения и качественной медицины? А остальное, возможно, будет, когда-нибудь.

– Ты что в позу встала-то, я тебя понимаю и поддерживаю! На самом деле каждый бьется на своем фронте. Просто кто-то должен это все направлять и всем этим грамотно руководить. И лучше один человек.

– Да я не вставала в позу, дорогой мой. Пошли уже к остальным. Ты, я вижу, уже окончательно ожил.

Он чуть-чуть усмехнулся, отметив обращение. И пока что перевел тему:

– Что более важно, надо бы спросить, как можно попасть обратно в твой мир.

– Ну, думаю, ее величество найдет выход, – улыбнулась Фэйт. – Если уж у нее получилось вернуть тебя к жизни. А домой мне надо, да. Там все же работа любимая и друзья. А вот ты как? Тебе-то уже некуда возвращаться, Грегори.

– Да, некуда, нет у меня там никого. А получилось не только у ее величества. Тот поцелуй… ты разве сама не почувствовала?

– Поцелуй истинной любви, – кивнула Фэйт. – Да, я в самом деле ощутила что-то такое… Может, мы даже предназначены друг для друга… и я рада этому. А ведь никогда-никогда в такие вещи не верила…

– Что ж, может, для тебя в твоем мире просто не было подходящего человека? Как и для меня в моем…

– Когда искать такого человека, когда вся жизнь – борьба? Может, и к лучшему, что мы встретились.

– Конечно, к лучшему. Во время этой эпопеи кто меня вдохновлял, как не ты?

– Правда? Я обещаю подумать над твоим предложением. Еще две недели в том маленьком мирке, ладно?

Теперь Грегори впился в ее губы долгим поцелуем. Силы возвращались к нему на глазах. Вскоре оба смогли выйти к королеве и ее близким.

Яна обратила к вошедшим свой взор, как бы спрашивая: «Получилось?».

– Я рада, – сказала она, – что у вас все теперь в порядке, с выздоровлением, мистер Кенэлм!

– Благодарю, ваше величество!

– И я! – воскликнула Фэйт.

Тут королева провела обряд «акколада» – посвящение в рыцари.

– Встаньте, сэр Грегори Кенэлм!

Он был очень польщен. Но сам факт был из привычного ему мира. Вот Фэйт смотрела на это, будто на сцену из фильма. Неужели же все реально? И этот мужчина – ее?

Он принял из рук королевы богато украшенный меч в знак своего нового статуса. И подмигнул возлюбленной.

Та помахала рукой. Будто на турнире.

– Вы хотели бы вернуться домой? – спросила гостей королева-мать. – Туда, где сейчас находитесь, или в какой-нибудь другой мир? А можете и погостить остаться, если хотите.

– Нам бы, конечно, домой. Ко мне, – смущенно проговорила Фэйт. – Все же там у меня работа, люди, которым я нужна… Но, – и выразительно глянула на новоиспеченного рыцаря, – пару недель это подождет. По личным причинам огромная просьба пока вернуть нас туда, откуда позвали. Вас не затруднит, ваше величество?

Яна заверила, что, мол, ничуть.

 

#### 4

Грегори ослепило солнце и шум, которого он раньше никогда не слышал. Даже представить не мог такого. По улицам неслись странные повозки. Очень быстрые и без лошадей. Магистр долго стоял и смотрел. А запах был не просто отвратителен. Церковники сказали бы, что прямиком из ада… Но он-то был немножко ученым.

В толпе на него оглядывались. Он очень выделялся своим нарядом. Тут ходили в удобном, пусть временами и вычурном, но многие стремились вообще к минимуму одежды. Видимо, из-за жары. Магистр таращился на них, а люди только скользили по нем взглядом.

Грегори плутал по каменным джунглям, застроенным странными высокими домами, куда поместилось бы две или три индейских деревни.

Где же Фэйт?

Она наткнулась на него случайно, на одной их улиц.

– Ты тут? Сам? Как?

– Так получилось. Это твой мир?

– Да, я тут живу и работаю.

– У меня бы сказали, что черти все-таки утащили меня в Преисподнюю. Но я вижу, что тут повеселее, чем там, – по губам его пробежала ироничная усмешка.

– Иногда и похлеще, – она подмигнула и тут же вздохнула.

Оба весело рассмеялись.

– Ну что ж, пошли, показывай мне свою обитель.

– Идем!

…У нее было как у средневекового ученого. Везде черепа, скелеты…

Грегори как-то странно уставился на женщину.

– Это чем ты таким занимаешься?

– Я же говорила, я доктор мертвых…

– Чудны дела твои, Господи, – так же иронично произнес магистр. – И помогает это тебе в твоих делах?

– Это наглядные пособия. А это моя Библия, – и указала на толстенную «Анатомию» Грея.

Грегори поглядел на собеседницу заинтересованно. И как действительно на коллегу. Может, по научным делам.

– Интересно, да?

– Не то слово. Я в своем времени мог об этом даже мечтать не мог о таком, что тут увидел. Все эти повозки, грохот, шум…

– К этому быстро привыкаешь. А ты настоящий адепт прогресса!

– Ну не всегда же жить в темноте и невежестве, надо и вперед идти. Тем более у нас некоторые все же просвещаются потихоньку, какие-то открытия все же делают, – магистр листал какую-то книгу.

– Да, эти прекрасные ученые Нового времени и Просвещения! Тогда каждый был как Энциклопедия!

– Ты права. Сейчас они были бы на уровне… школяра, да?

– Не скажи, столько тупых школьников вокруг! А вот тогда были великие умы!

– Именно великие, Фэйт! Даже я им в подметки не гожусь!

Она только рассмеялась:

– Будто себя сейчас в зеркале увидела!

– Ты о чем?

– Да я часто так же говорю…

– Значит, мы единомышленники в какой-то мере, – усмехнулся Кенэлм.

– И это здорово!

– Не спорю. Мне наверно придется тут остаться в вашем времени – обратно я никак уже не попаду….

– Ну и отлично!

– А постоялый двор или трактир какой есть в этом городе?

– Не ерунди, живи у меня!

– А что, разве это можно?

– Нужно! Ты мой!

Грегори аж поперхнулся, от неожиданности. И рассмеялся.

– Иди сюда! – продолжала она провоцировать.

Кенэлм поднялся и решительно направился к докторше. Та впилась в него долгим поцелуем. Как в первый и последний раз…

Магистр проснулся… в их с Фэйт домике, в их постели. И приходил в себя, пытаясь понять, что ж за сон такой был… Вещий? Что-то из будущего он видел в том мире, к спасению которого приложил руку, а что-то породило его сознание. Как-то оно на самом деле…

Фэйт мирно дремала у него на плече. Будить не хотелось. А вот потом он расскажет ей свой сон и обсудит каждую деталь.

На деталях он сейчас заострял все свое внимание, чтобы не думать о том, что даже во сне ему не удалось пойти до конца. Уже ведь делом чести было выдержать. Даже если у них только одна кровать.

* * *

Через две недели наедине, полные электризующей, ибо неполной, близости, Фэйт и Грегори воззвали к королеве, чтобы та снова перенесла их к себе. Рыцарь опустился на колени и потянул за собой возлюбленную:

– Я бы очень хотел просить, ваше величество, чтобы вы сочетали нас браком.

Яна улыбнулась, словно ждала этого:

– Для меня это не проблема. Если вы готовы именно сейчас, я тоже готова сделать это для вас.

– Готовы, ваше величество. Я его едва не потеряла.

– Подойдите, господа! – королева приготовила все необходимое и намагичила красивые золотые кольца.

Церемония оказалась очень простой, но красивой и проникновенной. Только тогда оба поверили в свое счастье, когда у каждого на пальце засияло обручальное кольцо.

Они ведь и правда не шли до конца, даже чуть отстранялись взаимно, в эти дни и ночи, пока не приняли окончательное решение пожениться. Как старомодно… но, может быть, единственно правильно. А иначе как бы это называлось даже в ее, Фэйт, мире? Языком полицейских протоколов – сожительство, вот и все. Хотя любовь – она ведь не только в браке бывает. Но с кольцами и штампом в паспорте как-то надежней.

Потом был торжественный обед, который устроила в их честь королева. Гостей было немного. Королева с сестрой и матерью – и еще одна волшебница, видимо, тоже настоящая, которую представили как Софию. Но и эта обстановка тоже была торжественна. По-настоящему, без всякой лишней помпы.

Ее величество в душе была благодарна за помощь в спасении своего мира. И всегда была рада видеть эту пару, если вдруг надумают погостить. И главное: это чудесное лекарство. Бесценный дар гостям. Золото в этом мире не ценилось так, как в мире Фэйт, да и в мире Грегори. Здесь ценились человеческие отношения, благородство, честность и любовь. Везде бы так. Они слышали, что королева специально придумала этот мир в таких именно координатах. А еще – что тот маленький мирок тоже придумали специально для них. Чтобы они могли познакомиться поближе.

Но отпуск подходил к концу, и надо было уже возвращаться к любимой работе. А с собой привести удивительного человека, рыцаря из прошлого. Но как Грегори втянется в реалии мира Фэйт? Нужен был хоть какой-то документ, чтобы не выглядеть белой вороной. Здесь участие проявила Соня и пошепталась с королевой. Вместе они сотворили документ – лучше настоящего. В конце Яна как бы благословила молодоженов на дальнейшую счастливую жизнь и свершения. Это ощущалось как… что-то материальное.

– Ну что, – спросила королева-мать (видно было, что живет она давно, но никогда не постареет!), – где бы вы желали провести первую брачную ночь?

– Ох, – вздохнули оба и переглянулись. – Мы об этом даже не подумали.

– Я бы посоветовала – не в мире доктора Рэккон. Там сразу дела начнутся, общение с другими людьми… Или здесь, или в том мирке, что сотворила София.

– Матушка, ваше величество, – вступила королева. – Я готова предоставить в распоряжение гостей их покои, – и подмигнула.

– Почтем за честь, – кивнула Фэйт, и Грегори присоединился. Мир только для двоих – это, конечно, здорово, но тут явно будет уютнее.

– Тогда мы предоставляем вам необходимое уединение, – улыбнулась Яна. Без всякой задней мысли. – Вам не терпится, я уже вижу.

Они смутились, как подростки.

* * *

Оба оказались в своей спальне – огромной и роскошной. Поистине королевской. Хотя им было не до разглядывания интерьеров. Большая кровать под балдахином прямо манила на свое ложе. На всякий пожарный королева сделала звуконепроницаемость, чтобы звуки не смущали более юных гостей дворца, если таковые будут. И везде белый с позолотой цвет, даже люстра под потолком была тоже с позолотой. И белые бархатные шторы на больших окнах.

В полумраке все это светилось приглушенным светом. Огня никто не зажигал.

– Наконец-то! – громко, как ей показалось, прошептала Фэйт. – Теперь мы одно целое!

– Да, вот теперь я понимаю тех, кто сначала женится, а потом идет до конца, – выдохнул рядом Грегори. – Хотя кто бы мог подумать…

– Знаешь, я и сейчас думаю, что все происходящее – какая-то светлая сказка! Может, каждый из нас заслужил эту сказку в своей жизни? – она полураздетая стояла перед мужем и глядела ему в глаза.

– Может, чем-то и заслужили… Доселе наши жизни были достаточно мрачны…

– Теперь судьба нас вознаградила, стократно! Иди ко мне, любимый! Хотя нет, погоди минутку.

Фэйт опустила шторы и вернулась к благоверному. Провела пальцем по его щеке. Тот поймал руку и покрыл поцелуями.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты готова?

– А чего откладывать в долгий ящик? Мы женаты, сегодня наша первая брачная ночь! – она томно оглядела Грегори с ног до головы. – Готов ли ты?

– Сама-то как думаешь, дорогая?

Медленно он снял с нее всю одежду и, как говорят, «прошелся по окрестностям». Флаги давно были спущены, осталось взять саму крепость.

Рыцарь тоже сбросил свои одежды и остался в чем мать родила: в таком «мундире» было проще взять самый прекрасный замок. Он постепенно подбирался к каждой сторожевой башне, от чего Фэйт постанывала с закрытыми глазами. Уложив благоверную на широкую постель, благоверный продолжил покорять вершины, руки нежно ласкали тело сверху донизу, не забывая грудь. Он тихонько покусывал соски, от чего стоны усилились.

Усиливали удовольствие еще и тихие нежные слова, и поцелуи, которыми Грегори осыпал лицо новоиспеченной жены.

Она чувствовала, что его рука медленно опускалась до самого низу, лаская грудь, живот – и добралась до крохотного бугорка. Фэйт выгнулась от пронзившего ее удовольствия и судорожно вцепилась в накрахмаленную простынь.

– Ох! – в общей тишине ее вздох прозвучал громко, но это только так казалось.

– Все хорошо, котенок! – шептал ей Грегори. Он спускался все ниже и ниже, его язык добрался до набухшего бугорка и ласкал долго. Фэйт улетела с громким стоном, благо их никто не слышал – на комнату была наложена звукоизоляция.

Потом он медленно проник в нее, весь. Неспешные движения заставили ее улететь снова, но уже с громким криком. Она чувствовала его в себе, внутри распирало, скорость движений туда-сюда нарастала, внутренняя влага истекала наружу. Он еле сдерживался, потом все-таки отпустил себя на волю и зарычал от удовольствия. Упал рядом, тяжело дыша.

– Это было фантастично, дорогой! – прошептала она, придя в себя, и обвила его шею руками. Впилась долгим поцелуем в его губы…

– Я счастлив! – в ответ прошептал рыцарь. – Я взял самую лучшую крепость в мире!

Фэйт тихонько засмеялась от его сравнения и погладила супруга по волосам.

 

#### 5

Фэйт очень осторожно потянулась на родных грязных простынях. Стараясь не разбудить своего господина и повелителя. Хоть и неудобно было под его рукой, обхватившей по-медвежьи.

Она осторожно убрала с себя его руку и попыталась встать, чтобы ополоснуть лицо водой из кувшина.

Грегори заворочался, приподнялся:

– Ты же не уйдешь?

– Нет, любимый.

Только вчера они поженились, церемония была яркой, все счастливы, и потом тоже все понравилось – начиналась новая жизнь. Вполне приятная, так сейчас думала Фэйт.

– Тогда куда ты встаешь?

– Просто приведу себя в порядок, – пожала плечами Фэйт. – Для тебя!

– А, ну молодец.

Она спала без ничего, и теперь он завороженно наблюдал, как она ополаскивается и вытирается.

– Волосы можешь не расчесывать. Иди сюда… жена.

Фэйт улыбнулась уголком рта и игриво так подошла к кровати, предвкушая удовольствие.

…Кое-какое она и правда получила, хоть он и накинулся на нее, как дикий зверь, подмял под себя и совсем ничего для нее не делал. Пришлось брать наслаждение с бою.

– Почему ты не лежишь смирно, как положено порядочной женщине? – спросил он потом.

– Так мне же уже бесполезно, господин мой. Ты знал… что берешь меня… опозоренной.

– Я даже убил того парня, он в самом деле обошелся с тобой гнусно. И самого короля бы убил, и кого угодно. Так что теперь ты моя и принадлежишь только мне.

– Да разве ж я хоть чуть-чуть против? И разве тебе не нравится, когда я…

– Очень нравится. Но мне невыносима сама мысль, что кто-то тебя такому научил!

– Да какая теперь разница, кто. Главное, я уже твоя и по-другому не будет.

– Еще бы было по-другому! Ладно, переучу тебя по-своему. Вечером. Сейчас надо к гостям…

– А так, как теперь, тебя не устраивает? – Фэйт пристально уставилась на мужа.

– Много воли берешь! Я дал тебе имя, положение, спас твою честь, а ты… Шлюха!

Такого она не ожидала. Глядя в его холодные глаза, поняла, что сейчас он ее ударит. Метнулась в угол, схватила рубашку и платье, заперлась в соседней комнате. Вот тебе и красивое замужество…

Сейчас только бежать. И ведь не спрячешься. Может, хотя бы ненадолго, переждать эту бурю… Фэйт черным ходом прокралась к выходу и вскоре выбралась из замка. И понеслась, не разбирая дороги. За спиной грохотали звуки погони…

Конечно же, он мигом напялил доспехи, вскочил на коня и поднял дружину…

* * *

Фэйт вскрикнула и проснулась. Осмотрелась. Вокруг чисто, красиво, совсем не как во сне, и Грегори рядом, безмятежный…

Все как будто наяву, так все реалистично… Вещий сон? Или просто чья-то злая шутка? Или просто они начитались накануне чего-то ужасного? Хотя когда им было вчера читать…

– Что ты, любимая? – Грегори открыл глаза и приподнялся.

– Сон сейчас видела, – отдыхиваясь, прошептала Фэйт, закрыв глаза, – будто мы в средневековье… – она как могла подробно рассказала об увиденном.

– Я такого никогда не сделаю, дорогая моя, – заверил он. – И еще более странно, что ты это терпела!

– Слава богу, дорогой мой, что это всего лишь кошмарный сон! – она упала ему на грудь. – Боюсь, это дьявольские штучки…

– Ты же ни во что такое не веришь! Да и в Бога не особо… Не бери в голову, ты просто вжилась в давнюю эпоху. Задолго до моего времени…

– Да, это был век этак одиннадцатый-двенадцатый…

– Ну вот. И ты же, рассказывала, всякие древности изучаешь или не так? Может, это тоже повлияло?

– Я даже не знаю. Просто… чувства такие противоречивые…

– Во мне не сомневайся никогда! Иди, обниму, попытаемся снова уснуть!

– Спасибо, любовь моя! – Фэйт запрятала лицо у него на плече. Она уже почти успокоилась, но хотелось, чтоб Грегори успокоил ее.

Побыть иногда слабой здорово. И отдать инициативу. Тем более такому рыцарю, появившемуся в ее жизни. Может, он и станет этой пресловутой каменной стеной. Хотя бы на те мгновения, когда у нее кончатся силы. А он был готов для нее на все. Даже на невозможное.

После нежностей они мирно проспали до утра. А там предстояло со всеми попрощаться и отбыть. Сначала прямо к Фэйт на квартиру.

Портал открыть было кому: считай, вся королевская семья были волшебницами. Да и София, устроившая их встречу, была тоже здесь.

– Домой? – ее величество улыбнулась гостям.

– Да, если можно… ко мне, ваше величество.

– Устроим, – кивнула Яна. – И желаю вам всего наилучшего. Еще раз, спасибо вам!

– И вам тоже. Огромное!

…Квартиру доктора Рэккон тут хорошо представляли королева-мать и София. Откуда – молодожены вдаваться не стали. Сама же королева помогла им только Силой для открытия портала.

И вот – знакомая комната… А за окном – городской шум, от которого Фэйт успела отвыкнуть.

– Ну что ж, дорогой, добро пожаловать в мой родной мир! Я надеюсь, тебе он станет таким же близким, хоть он и несовершенен и немного жесток.

– Мой был не лучше, в общем-то.

– Ну, приспособимся, вдвоем. У тебя впереди столько впечатлений и открытий. А я обещаю тебе в этом знакомстве помочь! – улыбнулась благоверная и поцеловала его. Страстно.

Входить в новую жизнь – так бурно.

 

#### 6

Рассуждая логически, Фэйт Рэккон никогда не хотела детей. И думалось ей, что не из эгоизма. А потому что хотелось же для них самого лучшего. И не оставить вдруг сиротами из-за своей не самой мирной работы. Да еще и не встретился тот мужчина, от которого захотелось бы даже для себя родить, не то что прожить всю жизнь.

Не встретился – пока она не попала в тот странный мир. Не открыла в себе внезапных глубин чувств. И не оказалась довольно скоропалительно замужем.

А замужество, как считает большинство, предполагает и детей. Но… для этого, конечно, стоит постараться в определенном плане… А в определенном другом – как раз перестать стараться. И пусть идет как идет.

Только, пожалуй, самый главный вопрос: одинаково ли они смотрят на эти вещи? Надо бы спросить, хоть в его времена это и не было принято. Тогда по умолчанию мужчины хотели наследников, а для женщин дети были если и не всем, то очень-очень многим.

Фэйт решила спросить. Долго смотрела на благоверного, думая, как лучше сформулировать.

– Дорогой, если бы у нас получилось, ты был бы рад? Прости, если я спросила глупость… – и погладила Грегори по щеке.

– Скорее был бы рад, чем нет. Дети – это хорошо.

– А я даже не знаю, надо ли мне это. У меня же такая работа, что неизвестно, буду ли я жива на следующий день, а дети останутся… Но в любом случае я бы тоже была бы не против.

– Ты же теперь не одна, дорогая. И погибнуть я тебе не дам, и у меня-то никакой работы сейчас нет. Только мемуары и, может, консультации по историческим эпохам, – он усмехнулся.

Фэйт тихонько рассмеялась, лаская лицо благоверного.

– Ну что ж, может, попробуем?

– Почему нет. Если не получится – так хоть нам хорошо будет.

– Ну, тогда иди ко мне! – она обвила его шею и приложилась губами к его.

Он притянул ее, усадил на колени, стал ласкать. Им еще предстояло снова и снова открывать друг друга…

Кто кого начал раздевать первый, не суть важно. В любом случае вскоре оба оказались на постели, обнаженные. И сплелись в извечном поединке без победителей.

Фэйт настроилась на положительный результат. Пусть все идет естественно.

Когда получится, тогда и получится. Пробовать-то одно удовольствие. И пусть не говорят, что она уже не первой молодости. У нее отличное здоровье и много хороших врачей в друзьях. Да и потом, это обоим приятно.

Она приняла его всего с тихим стоном. И как всегда, он пропустил ее вперед, а потом уже позволил себе… все до конца, не сдерживаясь.

Получилось у них или нет, будет известно только потом. Фэйт сама это поймет… А пока что они лежали рядом друг с другом, счастливые.

– Будто заново родилась, любимый, – прошептала доктор.

– Как и я, любимая. У нас всегда так и бывает…

– Я надеюсь, очень надеюсь, что повторим, – по ее губам пробежала улыбка. Фэйт положила голову ему на плечо.

– Будем повторять столько, сколько ты захочешь! – он прижал ее к себе.

После короткого отдыха, когда каждый из них нашел в себе силы и желание продолжить, они снова сблизились в жарких-жарких объятиях друг друга. И как-то синхронизировались в своих ощущениях. Значит, правда нашли друг друга.

– Главное, дорогой, чтобы нам потом ничего не помешало. Я имею в виду, никаких катаклизмов или странных находок, – улыбнулась Фэйт.

– От этого, конечно, никто не застрахован… Но будем надеяться.

– Хотелось бы попробовать себя в роли матери, – улыбнулась доктор.

– И мне в роли отца. Тоже пока не доводилось.

– Люблю тебя, дорогой! – проникновенно прошептала Фэйт и поцеловала его в губы. Поцелуй был долгим, очень долгим… Но сейчас уже не сводил с ума, а успокаивал. Настраивал на совместный сон.

Фэйт устроила свою голову у него на плече. Оба тихо забылись сном, светлым и счастливым.

 

#### 7

Переполох под окнами Фэйт заметила сразу. Точнее, услышала.

– Кого там еще дьявол принес? – проворчала она и выглянула. Но особо никого не увидела странного.

И только потом поняла: кто-то залез по стене. Что за черт? Он же не Спайдермен из детских комиксов!

За подоконник зацепились руки. А потом над ними появилась голова их обладателя.

Фэйт застыла на месте:

– Вы вообще кто?

– Грегори Кенэлм. Нет времени объяснять, пойдемте со мной в прошлое!

– Фэйт… Что? В прошлое? Как это возможно? – но на всякий случай решила довериться. И надеялась, что этот странный тип вернет ее домой.

– Проход открыт, это ненадолго, и речь идет о жизни человека. Жду вас внизу!

Фэйт бросилась вниз. Как была, в халате. Не знала только, брать или нет тревожный чемоданчик. Да и будут ли эффективны лекарства ее времени там, в далеком прошлом. Хотя с какой стати нет. Там разве что нет электричества.

Фэйт метнулась обратно и потом, вместе с аптечкой, ринулась к этому странному Кенэлму.

Тот подхватил ее на руки и легко понес навстречу странному сиянию.

Перехода она не заметила, только то, что вокруг пейзаж в разы изменился. Будто съемочная площадка для фильма про Средневековье. Или нет, скорее восемнадцатый век.

Вокруг бегали люди, суетились…

– Где пациент? – деловито спросила Фэйт, как только ее поставили на землю. – И прошу заметить, что с мертвыми я имею дело куда чаще…

Хотя большинство знало, куда ходил за ней магистр.

– Скорее! Полковнику недолго осталось!

Фэйт кинулась вслед за Грегори.

– Спирт или водка есть? – командовала она отрывисто, открыв чемоданчик.

– Давайте, – простонал немолодой раненый. – Умру – так с музыкой!

– Не умрете! – Фэйт делала все, что возможно в таких случаях, применяя и антибиотики.

Вот, вроде кровотечение остановлено и рана зашита…

Фэйт при помощи бренди тщательно очистила кожу вокруг раны и закрыла сперва ватным тампоном, а потом забинтовала. Бинтовать помог Грегори.

– Нужно пока воздержаться от алкоголя: многие лекарства с ним несовместимы и вы можете умереть, – командовала доктор.

– Да я вроде уже выпил… – полковник задремывал.

– Ладно. Это вам на завтра! Перевязка каждый день! Так высок шанс на выздоровление. А я пошла домой!

…Но если бы все было так просто…

Проход оказался закрытым. Время вышло.

– Так что же мне теперь, тут оставаться?

– Ну, может, мне удастся найти способ, – заверил Кенэлм.

– Только попробуйте не найти!

– Мой Орден постарается найти выход из ситуации! У нас много возможностей.

– И много таких порталов? Ладно, хоть посмотрю тут все…

– Я их не считал, но, думаю, немало. Артефакты, их открывающие, в Штаб-квартире.

– Далеко?

– В Бостоне. А мы ближе к Аляске.

– Черт! – Фэйт топнула ногой. – Нам надо поставить вашего полковника на ноги! И подобрать хотя бы какую-то подходящую одежду… Мне.

– Полковник на вас, одежду я добуду.

– Отлично! Пока он спит. Прием лекарств я проконтролирую – у вас тут такая грязь, что неудивительны заражения крови и прочие сепсисы!

Он приподнял бровь на незнакомое слово, но, видимо, осмыслил и медленно кивнул.

– Вы меня поняли, – кивнула Фэйт и буквально плюхнулась в кресло, старое и местами протертое.

– Лучше вот сюда, на софу… Помочь?

– Благодарю, – Фэйт переместилась на софу. И поглядела на раненого. Тот дышал ровно, обезболивающее, которое вколола Фэйт, действовало безотказно.

А вот самой крепко спать не стоило. Мало ли что… Она выспится, когда будет уверена, что ранение благополучно затянулось и осложнений не предвидится. А рядом с ней будет бдеть Кенэлм. Хоть он и не врач, но Фэйт наделась, что хоть перевязать раненого сумеет. Военный ведь. Да и главное, чтобы ее вовремя позвал.

– А давайте вы ляжете рядом. Будем спать по очереди…

– А если уснем вместе? – хмыкнул Грегори.

– Вряд ли. Я ужасно верчусь. Да и вообще вы наверняка спите чутко…

– Вы правы, мой сон чуток. Издержки моей жизни.

– По вам видно. Устраивайтесь…

Фэйт прилегла, и ее неожиданно сморило: сказалось напряжение всех сил.

…А проснулась от того, что ее осторожно обняли и гладили по груди.

– Что? – она спросонья не поняла, наяву это было или привиделось. – Где я? – и резко подскочила.

– У себя дома, дорогая… Прости, что так резко разбудил…

– Уфф, – Фэйт рукой отбросила волосы со лба. – Мне сейчас такой сон приснился…

– Страшный?

– Ну не то чтобы. Про тебя, может, поэтому я была так уверена и не боялась…

– Не расскажешь?

Она тут же поведала.

– Называется, включила на ночь корейский сериал имени себя…

– Ну, там героиня не как ты, испугалась, истерила…

– Это довольно естественная реакция. Тем более ей не объяснили толком ничего…

– Ясное дело! – хмыкнул Грегори. И добавил: – Но все равно она сравнительно с тобой дурында!

– Может, еще развернется, – в Фэйт включилась женская солидарность.

– Надеюсь! – и страстно поцеловал в губы.

Оба сразу позабыли про корейскую докторшу. Верой, как Фэйт, ее не звали, «Верой» назывался сам сериал. Хотя Фэйт намеревалась вернуться к нему еще не раз. Но потом. Вечерами…

 

#### 8

Им бы побыть вместе еще немного, но Фэйт вышла на службу. Ведь любой отпуск заканчивается. Хотя было бы неплохо уехать с любимым мужчиной в экспедицию и забыть о тех, кого лишают жизни сейчас…

Но увы. Когда что-то планируешь заранее, оно всегда срывается. Вот и теперь так же. В первый же день!

– Что у нас?

– Тело пролежало больше года, – говорил коллега, шурша бумагами, – при нем почти ничего не обнаружено. И пол покойного не определить уже. Брюки-то все теперь носят.

– Ну, судя по обрывкам, это все-таки мужчина. Да и фасон не нашего времени, хоть почти ничего не осталось… А теперь я гляну на сами останки.

И правда мужчина, и мертв около года, а вот одежда старинная и подданная.

Фэйт глубоко задумалась. Откуда он здесь, в этом мире и этом времени? Что за загадку он таит? Хотя, может, просто музейный работник или реконструктор какой. Просто так между мирами не пошатаешься.

Фэйт уже повидала реконструкторов, причем совсем недавно. Но они были вполне современными. Тут, видно, особый случай.

– Фэйт, тут еще что-то есть! – оторвал ее от раздумий коллега, что-то искавший среди разложенных косточек.

Доктор Рэккон, еще привыкающая к фамилии Кенэлм, склонилась над столом. Что-то тускло блестело. Цепочка, а на ней… Продолговатая пластинка с какими-то цифрами и буквами. С первого раза ничего не понять, если нет специального шифра. Вообще-то здесь мог бы помочь Грегори. Вдруг он в курсе, что за крест в верхнем углу пластинки.

– Я покажу знакомому специалисту, – сообщила Фэйт коллегам.

– Ему можно доверять?

– Конечно.

– Тогда отлично.

…Фэйт на другой день пришла с мужем.

Его разглядывали завороженно и с долей зависти.

– Добрый день, господа, – поздоровался Грегори.

– Вы такой… старомодный… – подруга Фэйт постаралась сказать это как комплимент. – Сразу видно, что историк.

– Да, я много лет занимаюсь историей, – кивнул Кенэлм. – Просто чту старинные семейные традиции. Что у нас здесь?

– Вот, – Фэйт показала странную находку.

Грегори долго разглядывал находку. Некоторые символы почти стерлись от времени, но зато ясно просматривались знаки Ордена, к которому принадлежал и сам Грегори. О чем он не преминул заявить присутствующим. Пусть и не совсем так прямо. Но кто-то понял.

– Но ведь этого Ордена уже давно не существует, – проговорил кто-то.

– Кто знает. Может, подражатели, – честно говоря, Грегори и сам был в недоумении, если не сказать – поражен.

– В любом случае нам надо разгадать этот шифр, – заявила Фэйт. – А там мы уже будем думать дальше. И нам бы поторопиться, чтобы ФБР тоже не прознало… иначе мы лишимся всего…

Даром, что ее Институт именно на Бюро и работал. Но такие вещи разглашать не стоило. Бюро могло иметь в этом и свои интересы, если выплывет что-то загадочное.

– Я попробую расшифровать надписи, но ничего не обещаю, – проговорил мистер Кенэлм, вертя в руках жетончик.

Под расписку загадочную штуковину выдали супругам домой.

Вечером она спросила:

– И что ты об этом думаешь?

– Пока пытаюсь вспомнить этот шифр.

– Он как-то связан с тем, что было раньше, в твое время?

– Да, почти совсем такой же.

Фэйт долго ходила из угла в угол, пока муж изучал находку. И рассуждала вслух.

– Не могу дождаться полного отчета по трупу. А вдруг он… из твоего времени?

– Из моего? – Грегори как-то резко обернулся. – Хотя… судя по одежде, вполне возможно. Даже если и так, что он искал? Судя по шифру, это координаты.

– Какого-то святилища или?..

– Скорее всего, какой-то древний храм, – задумчиво произнес Кенэлм, глядя в одну точку. Потом поднял взгляд на Фэйт. – У тебя есть глобус или карта?

– Найдется.

Она ушла в другую комнату и, покопавшись там некоторое время, вернулась с картой, свернутой в рулон в одной руке, и глобусом в другой.

Грегори некоторое время ориентировался в непривычной картине мира. Потом разобрался и ткнул куда-то вглубь материка:

– Вот тут!

Фэйт присвистнула:

– Туда на поезде надо несколько часов добираться!

– А в мои времена – пару дней.

– Хочешь прокатиться? – подмигнула ему Фэйт. – Это лучше всяких дилижансов!

– Еще бы не хотеть!

– Тогда пошли! Нам надо опередить ФБР и, возможно, криминальных любителей истории, а таковые, несомненно, найдутся. И возьми с собой медальон!

– Обязательно! Повезло, что выходные…

Фэйт собрала чемоданы, и супруги отбыли будто на отдых. На коротенький такой, двухдневный.

* * *

Вскоре они мчались к цели своего путешествия на бешеной, с точки зрения Грегори, скорости.

– Невероятно! – говорил он, глядя на проносившийся мимо пейзаж. – Даже птицы летают медленнее!

– Да, мы тут живем в век скоростей! – а ей больше нравилось смотреть на его лицо, на то, как на нем отражаются мысли и чувства.

– Наши церковники тут бы не выжили, умерли бы от собственной злости, – усмехнулся Грегори, – что нельзя весь мир погрузить в костер инквизиции.

Фэйт тихонько рассмеялась. Звучало забавно, а картинка, нарисованная мужем, была еще забавнее.

– А ты, оказывается, нерелигиозен.

– Дело не в вере, дело в людях.

– Ну да, у нас тут тоже всякие попадаются, – вздохнула доктор Рэккон. – Но с некоторыми все же можно договориться…

– Согласен.

Она отпила чаю – и вдруг чуть не поперхнулась.

– Ты чего? – спросил он.

– Ой… Не знаю. Может, чай слишком сладкий?

– Фэйт? – муж вперил в благоверную пристальный взгляд. – Что случилось?

– Правда, не знаю… Или?.. Мы же говорили об этом.

– О чем? Прости, если я не сразу понял тебя… дело касается нас с тобой?

– А ведь возможно…

– Ты… ждешь ребенка? – догадался Грегори.

– Пока ты, дорогой, на меня так пристально не посмотрел, я сама была совсем не уверена! Доберемся до цивилизации – сделаю тест.

Рыцарь только улыбнулся. Он, конечно, был бы рад такому вот стечению обстоятельств. Но теперь у них работа, которая не терпит отлагательств.

Фэйт вздохнула о том же самом. Ладно, она беременна, а не больна. Можно работать.

– Надеюсь, люди из бюро не перейдут нам дорогу, – промолвила она. – В противном случае они потребуют сдать им это дело…

– Не сдадим, пока сами хоть что-то не поймем.

– А если на моих коллег надавят? – Фэйт нервно сжимала пальцы. – Хотя я сомневаюсь, что они сломаются и уступят. Но чем черт не шутит? надо в любом случае перестраховаться, Грегори! И у меня нехорошие предчувствия…

– Ничего не бойся, пока я с тобой, любимая!

– Я не боюсь! – она вдруг пересела к нему и поцеловала в губы. Хорошо, что смотреть было некому, и все равно сама удивилась своему порыву: – Ну вот, уже начинает скакать настроение…

– Пока это не страшно, любовь моя. Но, главное, чтобы основной работе эти перепады не повредили, – улыбнулся Грегори.

– Ну уж я постараюсь, – она тихонько засмеялась, целуя его в нос.

Конец пути они мило ворковали и целовались. И вот наконец вышли на маленькой станции.

Грегори оглядывался и сверялся с картой. Вроде они идут в правильном направлении: там впереди должно быть строение, если его не разрушило время и стихии.

И оно там и правда оказалось. В полном запустении, но все еще величественное.

– Пойдем потихоньку! – и, взяв ее за руку, начал продираться сквозь лесные заросли к обветренным мшистым камням стены.

Здесь было мрачновато, но им нравилось. Оба любили такие вот загадочные места.

Книги, что нашлись, было бесполезно перелистывать – страницы крошились, когда к ним прикасались. И еще застоявшийся затхлый воздух. Паршивое, запущенное местечко.

Что же здесь таилось такого? Пока и в толк не возьмешь…

А Фэйт нутром чуяла, хоть и не будучи колдуньей, что здесь есть нечто особенное. И что-то вело ее, словно магнитом притягивало.

– Что со мной? – спрашивала она испуганно.

– Не знаю, радость моя, – Грегори тоже встревожился.

– Что-то эдакое притягивает, как магнитом, причем сильным!

– Ты осторожнее…

Фэйт кинулась куда-то вглубь храма и остановилась как вкопанная, указывая на какой-то саркофаг:

– Вот там!

– Это… что-то невероятное! Неимоверное! – пригляделся Грегори. – То, что внутри, позволяет путешествовать по мирам и временам!

– Это не должно попасть никому – ни агентам ФБР, ни криминальным авторитетам, куда бы спрятать понадежнее? У меня нет вариантов…

– А если в том мире, где мы недавно были? Туда ведь никто не сунется, только мы знаем туда дорогу. Или, на крайний вариант, нас бы услышали, – предложил благоверный.

– А ты, пожалуй, прав! Правда, самим нам туда не пробиться. А вот позвать – может и сработать.

Они так и сделали. Их и правда услышали: находка просто растаяла в воздухе.

– Туда-то уж никто не доберется, – убежденно сказал Грегори.

– Зато доберутся до нас с тобой! Хотя, если сказать, что там ничего не было, что до нас все разворовали…

– Вот именно. Как будто много свидетелей…

– Ладно, поехали домой. Надеюсь, там знают, на какое время придержать артефакт – когда страсти поутихнут. Может, и разберутся, как с ним работать, – предположила Фэйт. – Они специалисты в таких делах…

– Да, воистину.

 

#### 9

Дома осталось все, как до поездки. Но, видимо, за ними следили. Начались непонятные звонки. И даже не попросить было коллег Фэйт отследить. Похоже было на криминальный след. Только откуда? Хотя вот уж этого добра везде полно. Кроме того волшебного мира.

Оба подумали об одном и том же, но надо было собраться. И с силами, и с мыслями… И… если что, она смогла бы там родить? Хотя почему нет.

Но уехать Кенэлмы так и не успели: Фэйт куда-то бесследно пропала. Отправилась буквально на соседнюю улицу и… все… А звонок от неизвестных подтвердил все самые мрачные предположения Грегори.

Денег не требовали. Не то им было нужно.

– Черт! – он грохнул по столу кулаком, когда закончил разговор. Тут какой-то порочный круг получается: то, что они нашли, теперь находилось в надежном месте, раскрывать которое не хотелось, да и не поверит же никто в параллельный мир. А ключ-пластинку вернуть надо, но коллеги Фэйт потребуют и дальнейших доказательств. А их, самых важных, и не было как раз…

Значит – просто идти и всех их убить. Вырезать до последнего человека. Не этому ли его учили с малолетства? Но в этом мире – это преступление. Хотя, если делать все по-тихому, шифруясь, то вполне возможно осуществить. Грегори принялся за поиски. И очень надеялся, что в том мире помогут и найдут мерзавцев. Если все-таки он не справится сам. Хотя, если честно, помощь была бы кстати.

Он на всякий случай воззвал к волшебным друзьям. То, что его услышали, он ощутил на себе – какое-то необычное умиротворение, спокойствие. И как бы заверение, что все под контролем.

«Я буду благодарить Бога за вас!» – молился он неслышно. А ведь раньше особо сильно не верил. По крайности, в общепринятое. Но тот мир – это что-то особое…

* * *

Фэйт ничего не понимала: только что была на улице, а теперь в каком-то подвале. И незнакомцы о чем-то ее спрашивают, в грубой форме, светя яркой лампой в глаза. Всякое в жизни бывало, но чтобы так паршиво… Да еще до кучи токсикоз и тошнота. И неспособность на данный момент вообще что-то сообразить.

Преступники так и не добились от нее ничего, оставив разборки на утро. Фэйт наконец уснула, зябко кутаясь в тонкое одеяло.

А вот пробуждение для нее оказалось необычным. Снова совсем в другом месте. Странно знакомом.

В комнате кто-то находился. Нет, не в комнате – в больничной палате.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – фигура наклонилась.

– Терпимо… Спасибо. Где я?

– Вы в безопасности. Ваш муж вас ищет, вскоре мы переместим его к вам, – сообщила незнакомка. – Вы беременны?

– С огромной вероятностью да. А вы кто? – спохватилась доктор Рэккон.

– Вы меня не узнали? – улыбнулась вдруг незнакомка. – Вы из-за этого здесь, – она вытащила из кармана медицинского халата знакомый артефакт.

– Ой, точно! Приветствую!

– Добрый день, миссис Кенэлм, – доброжелательно приветствовала принцесса.

– Ваше величество, – по старинке обратилась Фэйт.

– Я уже не величество, сударыня, я ушла на покой. Но в любом случае можете рассчитывать на мою помощь!

– Ох, как же я благодарна! – и заплакала. – Простите, гормоны…

– Ничего страшного, это нормально, – поспешила успокоить Фэйт Яна. – Вам надо отдохнуть, а я попробую найти вашего мужа и вытянуть его сюда. Его безрассудство может стоить ему жизни. Он напал на очень опасную группировку…

– Ох ты ж… Он, конечно, с детства готовился убирать опасных людей…

– В вашем случае ему в одиночку не справиться. Вы нашли очень мощную штуку, и бандиты знают об этом. И ни перед чем не остановятся. Лучше было бы, если бы ваш муж связался с вашими коллегами или с ФБР.

– Им тоже лучше всего не знать, ведь и они всего лишь люди…

– Да, правда. Этот артефакт станет причиной большой войны, если останется в вашем мире, Фэйт. Ведь всякому захочется заполучить такие возможности, особенно властям предержащим. Особенно за артефактом будут охотиться все мировые элиты…

– Он теперь у вас, надежно спрятан в вашем светлом мире…

– Да, сударыня. И думаю, что артефакту лучше остаться здесь. Я прослежу, чтобы он не попал в руки преступникам. Ведь дурная голова может привести к плачевным последствиям. Отдыхайте, а я отправлюсь к себе и приступлю к поискам Грегори.

– Огромное спасибо, и сразу скажите мне!

– Обязательно, – подмигнула принцесса и загадочно улыбнулась.

Фэйт с легким сердцем заснула.

 

#### 10

Грегори наконец нашел то логово, куда бандиты увезли его жену. Только вот ее там уже не было. А те, кто там был, странно выглядели. Будто статуи.

– Что за черт? – выругался он и отправился дальше. – Фэйт!

Ответа не было.

Грегори долго блуждал по темным закоулкам, пока не вышел на свет. Яркий и слепящий. На мгновение он и впрямь ослеп. А очнулся уже в смутно знакомом месте.

– Вы в порядке? – он услышал голос уверенной в себе женщины.

– Плевать на меня, где Фэйт?

– В госпитале, – ответила королева-мать. – Вы можете сейчас к ней приехать.

– О… Простите, сразу не узнал госпожу Маргит… – он резко успокоился.

– Ничего, бывает, – усмехнулась та. – Что у вас за катавасия? Дочь мне рассказала об артефакте.

– Нашли на трупе странную вещь. Ключ… – и он быстро поведал о случившемся.

Королева-мать задумалась.

– Думаю, вам пока лучше побыть здесь, пока не улягутся страсти. Об артефакте узнали еще и спецслужбы, они вас не оставят в покое, – проговорила колдунья. – Надо как-то исправить ситуацию…

– Как они узнали, при мне не было ведь ничего…

– Зато при вашей супруге было. Ваши мировые элиты, эти «серые кардиналы» – они всегда в курсе всего. Они контролируют не только правительства, но и криминальные структуры.

– Я не совсем такое глобальное имел в виду, я сейчас был при нахождении артефакта… Как они узнали, что это, если мы им рассказать не успели?

– Везде и всегда есть слежка и прослушка, вы не знали? Шпионы существуют при любом режиме, во все времена. Вспомните, с кем вы созванивались, когда покупали билеты на самолет? Все эти мелочи играют важную роль, мистер Кенэлм. Да и на телефон вашей супруги могли поставить жучок, эдакий крохотный приборчик для слежки.

– В слежке я сам специалист, а вот все остальное… – он был просто подавлен. – Тогда что же мы будем делать?

– Вы забыли, что сами из прошлого и все новомодные штучки для вас просто что-то сказочное. Но во всем мире такими штучками умеют пользоваться даже младшие школьники: технический прогресс, сударь. Моя дочь предложила оставить артефакт в этом мире. Здесь до него никто не сможет добраться, – проговорила Маргит.

– Это абсолютно правильно.

– А для вас – более безопасно, – позади него раздался еще голос. Грегори повернулся и увидел девушку. И сделал ту же ошибку:

– Добрый день, ваше величество.

– Вы наверно не в курсе, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка. – Я уже не царствую, ушла на покой. А с вашей супругой все отлично – она в госпитале. И ждет ребенка.

– Это же все великолепно! – и опустился на одно колено, целуя принцессе руку. А потом и ее матери.

Янка предложила отвезти мужа Фэйт к ней в госпиталь. Ну а как же иначе? Он был очень рад.

На машине они добрались быстро. Грегори как на крыльях вбежал в палату. И Фэйт вскочила навстречу.

Оба долго стояли, обнявшись. Принцесса, улыбнувшись, вышла и закрыла за собой дверь. Срок позволял оставить Фэйт на сохранении: от стресса и пережитого похищения мало ли какие последствия могут быть.

Конечно, доктор, такая же деятельная, как сама Янка, рисковала в больнице сбеситься… Тогда принцесса предложила Фэйт просто написать книгу.

– Так хоть время убьете, – сказала она. – Прогулки на свежем воздухе и подольше вам не повредят. а еще лучше, если такие прогулки будут с мужем.

Доктор Рэккон-Кенэлм обещала попробовать.

Янка пока оставила их в госпитале, а сама отправилась домой, пообещав, что вернется.

* * *

– Ну как ты? – спросил он жену, когда остались вдвоем.

– Потихонечку. Не верю, что все закончилось.

– Если честно, я тоже. Мне сказали, что за нами всю дорогу следили, – проговорил Грегори.

– Этого еще недоставало! Как они додумались только…

– Сам не могу понять. И все этот артефакт… Какие-то свойства у него есть, из-за чего все и случилось. И столько народу узнало. Так что он должен остаться здесь…

– Обязательно. А мы?

– А нам, наверно, придется вернуться, дорогая Фэйт. Отнимать время у этих славных людей мы тоже не должны.

– Да, нехорошо. Да и там все друзья, работа, обязанности…

– Артефакт останется здесь, для твоих коллег – мы просто его не нашли, – он взял ее руку в свою и поднес к губам.

– Да, согласна, милый. И не потому согласна, – она вдруг подмигнула, – что ты мой господин и повелитель. А просто я так хочу, и вообще ты говоришь дело.

– Тогда мы должны просто поблагодарить их величеств за помощь и спасение, – улыбнулся Грегори. – И попросить отправить нас обратно.

– Да, пойдем…

…Они предстали пред очи королевской семьи. Поблагодарили по всей форме, но очень искренне.

– Впредь будьте осторожны с такими вещами, – напутствовала на дорогу принцесса. – На всякий случай я буду послеживать и, если что, заберу находку. Будто ее в вашем мире и не было, – и загадочно улыбнулась.

– Благодарим. Очень надеемся, что не понадобится, но тем не менее.

– Удачи вам и… здорового ребенка.

– Вот за это спасибо отдельно.

– Мы просто должны были вам помочь, – кивнула принцесса. Она теперь стояла рядом с сестрой. – У вашей дочери пусть будет свой путь.

И открыла портал. Они шагнули снова в комнату Фэйт.

– Вот и до УЗИ не дошли, – слабо улыбнулась доктор.

– Но как… она узнала? Как… все это?..

– Видимо, магия. Для тебя это еще, должно быть, не так дико звучит, в твои времена повитухи и просто опытные женщины как-то определяли по приметам, кто родится…

– Все еще не могу привыкнуть, дорогая, – вздохнул мастер Кенэлм. – Ну, вестимо, магия, если ее высочество так просто открыла портал…

– И не говори…

– Зато мы вдвоем, в твоем мире, в этом тихом жилище, – и поцеловал в губы.

Фэйт прильнула к нему и, стоило поцелую прерваться, расплакалась.

– Что ты? Снова гормональное? – его рука скользнула по ее щеке.

– Оно самое, чтоб его, и вообще запоздалая реакция на все пережитое…

– Ну, я думаю, скоро все пройдет, когда родится наша малышка, – его шепот казался громким посреди тишины.

– Будем надеяться… А может, и раньше… – и прижалась теснее. – Скоро пойдут самые приятные месяцы…

– Надеюсь, ты не выйдешь на службу? – спросил он тревожно. – А то ведь работа у тебя не из спокойных…

– Ну, в кабинете-то можно сидеть? – нахмурилась она.

– Если это не отразится на твоем здоровье. Я ведь о тебе прежде беспокоюсь и о нашей малышке, – привел он доводы.

– Понимаю. Обещаю не соваться на места преступлений. А вот без анализа у меня мозг атрофируется.

– Хочешь, я буду тебе помогать? Буду подсовывать тебе сложные задачки? – подмигнул Грегори.

– Это, конечно хорошо, милый, просто очень с твоей стороны замечательно. Но еще и людям помогать надо…

– Так мы вместе и станем помогать. Я просто имел в виду работать с тобой бок о бок.

– Ой, я попробую… оформить тебя консультантом.

– Почту за честь, сударыня, – он поцеловал ее в губы.

И вот сейчас она ответила со всем жаром.

* * *

Прошло отведенное время. Оба работали в одной организации – она аналитиком, он консультантом. Фэйт работала до последнего момента и прямо из офиса поехала в роддом. Хоть Грегори и предлагал еще за неделю до этого лечь на сохранение… Фэйт предпочла работу, чтоб не сойти с ума от безделья.

– Мне так спокойней будет, милый, – проговорила доктор..

Он сдался. Все равно ведь был все время рядом. И теперь тоже, в роддоме. До последнего не ушел, хотя на всякий случай его отговаривали. И сама супруга, и медперсонал.

– Мне просто интересно, какая красавица родится, – с улыбкой ответил Грегори, сжимая руку жены.

– Маленькие обычно страшненькие, да и я… ой!!! не лучшим образом буду выглядеть!

– Я видал в жизни и пострашнее, – ухмыльнулся благоверный. – Так что не наговаривай. любимая.

– Мужчины обычно в обморок падают… уй-юй-юй… так что смотри у меня!

Схватки учащались, говорить было все труднее. Все равно Фэйт успела сообщить:

– Не пугайся, что я ору, это эволюционный механизм, чтоб родить легче!

– В мое время так же было, дорогая. Во все времена все одинаково происходит. Все будет хорошо.

– Да куда оно денется, конечно, будет!

И вскоре она уже прикладывала последние усилия к тому, чтобы вытолкнуть дочку на белый свет. Это было уже не больно. Только напрячься посильнее…

Наконец маленькая лежала на груди матери, глядела на мир и пускала пузыри. Грегори счел ее красавицей. Фэйт улыбнулась – от мужчин такое редко услышишь. Сама-то она не сомневалась, что дитя у них получилось замечательное.

– Мы же не придумали ей имя до сих пор, – вскинулся Грегори.

– Да, слишком много хороших вариантов, – Фэйт внимательно смотрела, как малышка принимается за свой первый в жизни завтрак.

– Может, Корнелия? Я где-то слышал это красивое имя, – предложил мастер Кенэлм.

– А неплохо. А второе имя – Джейн. Так будет Яна в английском, а я хочу воздать должное нашей спасительнице.

– Отлично, дорогая! Корнелия Джейн Кенэлм! – гордо выпрямился Грегори. – Мы воспитаем ее настоящей леди!

– С поправкой на время – да, очень постараемся, дорогой!

 

#### 11

Фэйт стояла над пропастью. Ветер швырял ей в лицо пряди волос и уносил в неведомую даль ее слезы.

На дне пропасти покоилась любовь всей ее жизни. Грегори Кенэлм. И никак туда не попасть даже с эликсиром, и друзья в сказочном королевстве молчат, не слышат призывов…

Она сама бы туда бросилась, но это был бы тогда страшный грех. И душа попала бы совсем в другое, мрачное место, куда попадают все самоубийцы, да и малодушие это… А как жить одной? Хотя нет, не одной. Ради ребенка она должна. И работа, и друзья, они поддержат… наверно.

Фэйт не хотелось уходить, хотелось так и стоять. Хоть день, хоть два… Но так же тоже нельзя. Она попробует поискать способ в Ордене.

Да, это выход – Орден. Фэйт немного успокоилась и взяла себя в руки. Жизнь продолжается и ей есть за кого держаться. А Грегори – она найдет способ его воскресить. Они же там не только с воспоминаниями работают, но и с какими-то эманациями, говорят, с их помощью можно даже вернуть героев прошлого.

Она пойдет туда и попросит. Пусть хоть как… И выйти бы на то королевство! Да вот никак.

Фэйт обернулась и посмотрела туда, где, по ее ощущениям, должны были лежать останки любимого. Бездна скрывала все. С Орденом они расстались не друзьями, но что оставалось-то? Пора отношения перезагружать. Может быть, там сидят не злопамятные. Фэйт надеялась на помощь. И сейчас была готова отдать взамен что угодно.

Она решила идти с ребенком на руках. Так-то уж точно не откажут матери-одиночке.

Джейн чувствовала беспокойство матери и сама вертелась в слинге.

– Ну что ты, милая? – проговорила Фэйт. – Скоро мы придем, нам помогут! Или ты устала? Проголодалась?

Дочка, конечно, не ответила. Но честно постаралась уснуть.

А мать добралась до штаб-квартиры Ордена. Но там на нее посмотрели недоверчиво…

– Вы же нам нос натянули! А теперь, значит, приползли?

– Грегори погиб… Да, я признаю… Но прошу, ради нашей с ним дочери! – Фэйт готова была и забыть про гордость…

– Витализация – пока очень ненадежное дело. Мы на людях еще не экспериментировали.

– Дайте хоть что-то! Я сделаю сама! Или покажите того, кто поможет…Я все отдам!

– Вы нам дайте какую-нибудь его вещь. А об оплате после поговорим…

У Фэйт была лишь его шляпа. Она протянула головной убор мужа. А сама в душе надеялась добраться до королевы Джейн. Почему нет связи? Вдруг связь оборвалась со смертью Грегори? А если самой хоть какой-то зов послать? От всей души? Так-то ведь должны услышать? И она старалась. А эти уже что-то делали. Вот только какую цену запросят… Впрочем, без разницы. Почти. От внезапной мысли Фэйт похолодела.

Если… Нет, только не Джейн! Только не ее маленькая девочка! Фэйт готова пожертвовать лишь собой, но не дочерью! Но тут выбор между двумя любимыми людьми… Девочка-то хоть останется с близкими, а вот она, Фэйт, может в лучшем мире встретиться с ним. Тогда это будет честно…

А тем временем на столе проступил силуэт благоверного. И постепенно обрастал плотью и одеждой.

– Грегори! – прошептала доктор Кенэлм.

– А… вы кто? – он сел на столе и дико озирался.

– Это я, Фэйт! Эти люди из Ордена… Они помогли… тебе… возродиться! – Фэйт бросилась к благоверному.

– Впервые вас вижу…

– Он к нам прямиком из восемнадцатого века, – пояснил оператор машины.

– Что? А… Ты меня и вправду не помнишь? – Фэйт обуял кошмар. – А наша дочь?

– У меня нет детей…

– Но в Джейн твои гены! – не отступала Фэйт.

– Гены? Что это? Да куда я попал?

– Вы в обычном мире, на дворе двадцать первый век! – твердо проговорил оператор. – Эта леди утверждает, что девочка – ваша дочь и в ней часть вас…

– Ничего такого не помню. А вы кто?

– Я друг и соратник!

– Друг и соратник?

– Вы находитесь в штаб-квартире Ордена!

Фэйт стояла поникшая и обессиленная…

– Идите, дамочка, идите. Это все, что мы для вас можем сделать…

Она искоса поглядела на всю честную компанию и медленно покинула офис Ордена.

– И все-таки осиротели, малышка…

Джейн лишь захныкала.

* * *

Фэйт проснулась от странных звуков. В кроватке и правда хныкала дочка. Наверно, стоило поменять памперс…

Грегори сонно заворочался рядом. Правда? Живой, тут?

Хоть бы сон не оказался вещим! Хоть бы не повторился в реале! Во всяком случае Фэйт будет к кому воззвать о помощи…

Еще не до конца придя в себя, доктор Кенэлм прижала малышку к груди.

– Фэйт? – послышался голос благоверного. – Что с тобой? Приснилось что-то?

– Даже рассказывать не хочу…

– Ну а все-таки, дорогая? – он откинул одеяло и подошел к жене, обнял за плечи.

Она, едва не плача, рассказала.

– Никогда не была суеверной, но так боюсь…

– Неужто так боишься меня потерять? Может, нам попроситься жить в тот мир?

– Да, боялась! И готова была все отдать за твое возвращение! Думаешь, там нас не догонят опасности? – Фэйт посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Сама как думаешь? Там безопасней всего…

– Хотелось бы верить…

– Там в любом случае нам бы помогли! Тебе бы помогли, если бы со мной что случилось, дорогая!

– Но напрашиваться же будет нагло! – Фэйт глядела на благоверного, прижимая Джейн к груди.

– Наверно, ты права… Но помощи ведь ты можешь попросить, тебе не откажут! И я могу, в том числе и убежища!

– Давай… А то я чувствую, что с ума схожу!

– Надо только позвать, чтобы проход открылся, я так понял в последний раз, – он быстренько оделся.

– Да, надо очень-очень попросить… – она тоже начала собирать себя и дочку.

Их зов был услышан. Услышан и принят: дверь открылась только для них. Только там можно было вздохнуть свободно и полной грудью.

* * *

Они нашли прибежище на первое время: небольшая квартира в социальном центре. Может, потом они заработают на полноценное жилье. А пока для них было счастьем и это.

Вскоре на них вышли старые знакомые.

Поскольку Джейн оставить было не с кем, девочку взяли с собой на прием во дворец. Фэйт осмелилась озвучить свою просьбу. И надеялась на положительный ответ. Кажется, никогда в жизни она так не боялась.

– Вы успокойтесь, – мягко уговаривала принцесса (оказывается, Яна уже передала престол Ингрид, самой младшей принцессе). – Здесь вам ничего не грозит! Вы можете жить здесь, сколько захотите, мы вам поможем!

– Правда-правда? Спасибо!

– Правда! У нас социальное государство, так что я прослежу, чтобы для девочки создали все условия, чтобы она росла, ни в чем не нуждаясь. И вы тоже получите все, что вам необходимо! – заверила Янка. – Не стесняйтесь, просите, если что нужно!

– Вы нас и так уже спасали… и не можете же вы всех сюда переселить…

– Пусть это вас не беспокоит. Вас что-то тревожит? – спросила вдруг Янка. – Я вижу, что недавно вы пережили какой-то стресс.

– Сны. Яркие… Раньше были просто очень интересные, немного только тревожные, а вот сегодня ужасный кошмар… Сейчас расскажу…

Соня тоже присутствовала в этот раз. Она стояла позади Янкиного кресла и прислушивалась к повествованию.

– Нет, такого я сочинять бы не стала, – вырвалось у нее.

– Значит, история пишет себя сама…

– Еще не хватало… я просто прочла книжку, называется «Две жизни комэска Семенова», да и задумалась про эту самую витализацию…

– Погоди, так это твои мысли вышли из-под контроля? – Янка обернулась к соавтору и странно на нее посмотрела.

– Не дай Бог, но я же даже не записывала… Ладно по мотивам сериала «Вера» правда думала про наших гостей сюжет… Ладно то, про средневековье, это бы получилось, если бы кто-то влез переписывать мою историю… Но это…

– Значит, оно все-таки само, – задумчиво протянула принцесса. – Мы проконтролируем ситуацию! – решительно заявила она. – А вы, сэр, живите спокойно с семьей! – обратилась Янка к гостям.

– Насовсем? О, благодарю тысячу раз, ваше высочество!

– Именно насовсем!

– Ну вы ж не абы кто, – добавила Соня, – вы этот мир спасли…

– Вообще-то, – заметила вдруг Янка, – вы бессмертны и умереть ну никак не сможете, если сами не захотите!

– Ой, я и забыла… Просто правда, очень страшно! И бессмертие – это так странно… вот и забыла…

– Но в любом случае, если что и случится, мы вам поможем. У нас тут передовая медицина и супер-лекарства! Вмиг на ноги поднимем!

– Еще раз премного благодарим! И надеемся тоже быть полезными!

– Я не сомневаюсь!

 

#### 12

Зажили тихо, спокойно. Без работы только скучали, ну да и это ненадолго. Принцесса нашла им сферу применения по их возможностям.

Но однажды страшный сон Фэйт все-таки сбылся, правда только частично. Они с мужем ушли зачем-то в горы, как повело.

И он упал. Что было почти невероятно. Хотя бы скала оказалась не такой высокой, пусть и так же, как и во сне, стояла над обрывом… Но здесь Фэйт могла надеяться на помощь. И даже на то, что эта помощь придет с неожиданной стороны…

И никто не умрет. Никто больше никогда не умрет!

Грегори доставили в госпиталь. И ей не надо было бояться, что с ним что-то случится. Ее величество передала для ее мужа склянку с эликсиром, для скорейшего выздоровления. И с напутствием:

– Без страховки и спецподготовки лучше в горах не гулять.

– Да уж понимаем…

А Соня? Если это ее многочисленные версии отношений Фэйт и Грегори получили право на существование? Хорошо хоть в виде снов… Почти всегда.

– А если это все выйдет из-под контроля, что будешь делать? – спросила Янка свою подругу-соавтора.

– Теперь буду знать, что оно может, и приму меры.

– Может сразу прописать, Сонь, чтобы не случалось? Сама ведь замучаешься….

– Да я как бы уже. И замучилась, и прописала.

– Я помню, как сама когда-то наплодила параллельных миров, – хмыкнула Янка. – Думала, размышляла, снова и снова переживала момент нашего с сестренкой воссоединения в разных вариантах…

– Я потому с тобой и советуюсь, я тоже это помню.

– А я предостерегаю, – улыбнулась принцесса. – Попробуй закрыть свои воспоминания, чтобы они так не отражались на твоих персонажах. Если миры так проникают друг в друга, то мало ли кто может этим обстоятельством воспользоваться…

– Но не тут у тебя. А так да.

– Вот, а я про что?

– Разберемся. А они к тебе как в страну Оз попросились, хорошо, что вам перенаселение не грозит!

– У меня тут и правда народу маловато, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка.– Вот я и собираю всех, кому тяжко в своих мирах. Как ты говоришь, всех мик собираю…

– А-а, тогда ладно. А то набегут все кому не лень!

– От темных сущностей мы столько времени избавлялись, просто не хочется результат своих трудов портить. Вот и берем таких, как Фэйт, как и остальных. Много народу и из фэндомов приходит, кому тесно в своих норках. Главное, чтобы не вредили, а жили мирно, – она вздохнула и сменила тему: – Вот. Скоро мои вернутся из родного мира. Я подпаду под шквал недовольства…

– Это ж за что? – очень удивилась Соня.

– Что я оставила сестренку без своего общества! Мы ж уговаривались не расставаться надолго, а тут вот такой промежуток времени получился! Хотя и ей тоже дома побыть хотелось…

– А ты почему не поехала? Кенэлмы свалились?

– Мои раньше уехали, с Ингрид. А я ее подменить вызвалась. Потом да, твои явились, и я должна была им помочь.

– Ну ничего, все хорошо будет.

– Ты на всякий подтверди…

– Конечно!

– Сестренка точно меня в эскимо превратит, – принцесса уставилась на решительно настроенных маман и Эльзу.

– Ну, что тут за фигня приключилась? – осведомилась Маргит.

– Страшный сон миссис Кенэлм, от которого они с мужем пришли сюда, чтоб не сбылся, и я их приютила в своем мире. Наши с Соней персонажи…

– Понятно, значит, навсегда к нам! Давно пора было.

«Я просто заслуживаю твоего гнева, сестренка».

«Неправда, милая, я не сержусь».

«Я оставила тебя, не поехала с вами…»

«Я скучала, конечно, но, значит, так надо, мы же не свободные люди…»

«Я собиралась к вам после всей заварушки».

«А мы вот, вернулись уже…»

– И ты прости, сестренка…

– Уже давно, родная! Иди, обниму!

…Потом все сидели и слушали более подробный рассказ.

Янка перебирала в голове возможное развитие событий в еще более возможных вариантах жизни Фэйт и ее благоверного.

– Мы с Соней поужасались, конечно, с их истории, пока я не вспомнила об их бессмертии, – проговорила Янка в общих с сестрёнкой покоях.– Фэйт позабыла даже об этом…

– Наверно, неудивительно, милая…

– Именно. Мы обе устали, родная… – и обняла.

Эльза расцеловала сестричку и уложила спать.

«Ты тоже ложись, солнышко».

«Конечно, сейчас».

_Октябрь 2016 – июнь 2018, март-май 2019_


End file.
